Genetics Under Siege
by Radomir's Renegades
Summary: Multichapter trial fic. Louis Bridget was kidnapped by Dorssian agents after he ran off from his house because Violet caught him with Satella.


Disclaimer: I don't own Valvrave or Freezing.

This is just a trial fic, since I'm not sure where this can expand.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: CAPTURE COMPLETE**

**TRUE ERA YEAR 68**  
**LONDON, GREAT BRITAIN, ARUS**  
**AUGUST 7th**

(Louis's PoV)

You know the feeling when your mother says that you can treat your step sister in any way you wish? Well, I did treat her like my mother told me to. For a while, it's been like this. I'd scare Satella so much she'd be afraid of me and then I'd proceed to touch her everywhere. It was not until one day when my biological sister Violet came into our room and slapped me in the face. I told her that Satella and I were just playing, but she looked at me as if I have turned into a monster.

"Louis, come back here this instant!" Violet shouted at me as I bolted out of my room. I was shocked at the way she reacted, but then again this is the first time that I was caught. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, not even dad. I was too upset to even talk at all, and when I stepped outside into the street, I felt like running somewhere where I can be alone for a bit.

The park where I was at is quite large, mind you. Although there are no swing sets or even the slides, I didn't care if there was no one playing in the park. Ah yes, I just want to cry my heart out to the world and turn the frustration that is building up in my chest into a ball of rage. Unfortunately, I was too mad to think about how much trouble I will be in, assuming that Violet tells my mom that she caught me touching Satella. Oh boy, I don't know how serious it is, but I have other things to worry about.

You see, I didn't realize at first, but I had this eerie feeling that something or someone is trailing me. I paused from time to time, checking to make sure that there is nothing or no one who is following me. Sure enough, I see a black van speeding towards me while the driver looked at the road to see if I would react. I began to run back towards my house, as far as my legs can carry me. Just as I was about to reach my home, that same black van stopped and three scary looking men grabbed me. My mother and Violet saw what was happening and tried to stop them from taking me away, but one of the three men pointed an assault rifle and stopped them.

"Don't you try and stop us or we'll have to kill you both," said the man carrying the assault rifle. I tried to fight them off, but I was too weak to do anything. Violet gritted her teeth in frustration as she felt helpless.

"What do you want with my brother? He did not do anything wrong!" she shouted.

The second man who dragged me inside the van answered, "He didn't do anything wrong, all right. He's chosen to go for a very special trip. Besides, your father is gonna pay for what he's done to our country."

I seriously had no idea where I'm going, or where the van is headed because the third man put me to sleep using sedatives and blindfolded me too. I was knocked out for a long time and I don't know how long will I sleep. All I know is that my life was about to change and it is not going to get better at all. This is how I've gone from a mere prestigious son of the Bridget family to a new recruit for the Dorssian Army.

Before I can explain what is going on, the world we live in is in a middle of a Cold War. There are three national blocs that exist in the world and they are the Atlantic Rim United States, the Dorssian Military Pact and JIOR. The first two are in a state of Cold War and I paid attention to the current events in class before all of this happened. I can remember my teacher explaining about how Dorssia was actually carrying out secret missions to kidnap children from all over the world for their so-called "Project Janissary". I unfortunately, happened to be one of the targets and the purpose of Project Janissary is unclear. What is clear however is that ARUS could not figure out how to rescue its citizens from Dorssian captivity. Even worse, the children of Project Janissary would be trained as shock troops for Dorssia's future battles.

* * *

**KARLSTEIN ACADEMY TRAINING GROUNDS  
STARA ZAGORA, BULGARIA, DORSSIA  
TRUE ERA 68  
AUGUST 11**

(Dorssian Camp Guard's PoV)

_"Wake up, kiddo. We're here."_

_"Sir, he's been sedated back in England."_

_"Great, we'll have to carry him into the entrance grounds. The new kids on the block cannot afford to wait for further instructions while the Fuhrer is making the next move. We'll need these kids to attack JIOR in the future."_

I spotted an aircraft landing into the tarmac and waited for it to stop. According to Captain Cain, we're supposed to receive 30 new kids from ARUS, including the son of a prominent member of ARUS's elite Special Forces called Chevalier. Just my luck, I get to bring out the sleeping brat who was sedated back in London to the entrance grounds and waited for my commander to show up. In just fifteen minutes, a blond man with an eye patch arrived as we all saluted to him. Believe it or not, Captain Cain is my superior officer here at Karlstein Academy. I'm not a student of that academy though, thank god. I'm just one of the officers who work as a camp guard here at Karlstein Academy in Stara Zagora. The terrain is excellent for training and it's isolated. No escapes were gone unnoticed and all the kids here do get along. My only problem is the graduation exam part and that is a story I should tell another time.

Anyways, I was surprised to see the brat awake after just three minor jolts from a taser as he looked around frantically. I cannot blame him for not knowing where he is. All of the kids we've kidnapped in ARUS territory were drugged and blindfolded so they will not know how to get back. It also makes it easier for us to track them down should they escape. The beauty of Project Janissary is that no one knows about it, not even the regular Dorssian soldiers. All we know is that we needed to form a special elite force capable of fighting Chevalier, and that's it. Only when I learned that the brat who arrived today in Stara Zagora was the son of one Howard Bridget, we knew that ARUS will not take this lying down.

"What's the matter, son?" I asked him, only to receive a glare in return. My subordinate gave him a shove before he forces him to walk at gunpoint towards the entrance. "Don't be too rough on the boy, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir." The soldier left the entrance grounds, leaving me in charge of escorting the new recruits into the camp grounds. To my surprise, Bridget's brat spoke up.

"Where am I and who are you?"

I whistled and sighed. This is going to go rather bad, if I told him the truth. "Son, you'll stay here at this special place where you can learn to be a better person."

"That's a lie! I know I'm not in London and this must be where we get brainwashed to fight for your tyrannical regime, right!?" the brat asked back. The next thing I knew, my hand flew across his face in just three seconds.

"Shut up and keep walking." I snapped. Sigh. That is what I mean by showing some real sense of authority whenever Project Janissary's new recruit asks questions that they should not ask and learn.

Upon our arrival at the barracks, Louis (the brat I slapped) was ushered in along with several other kids. I can spot a dark haired kid with glasses as the quiet one, while the orange haired one seems to be the oldest. However, the most interesting kids that I saw had white hair. Oh yeah. One of the boys had a braid in front of his face while the other kid didn't talk much. I continued my shift in the camp, escorting the new kids into the infirmary where medics were examining them and jotted down some notes. I gave the completed notes to Captain Cain who then looked it over and nodded.

"OK then, you will get your new identities right now, so please line up." I gestured for the kids to line up and wait. One by one, the kids slowly approached the other officers who simply wrote down the new codename. Bridget's kid was renamed B-Zwei while the orange haired kid was given the name H-Neun, the braided boy A-Drei, the quiet kid with glasses X-Eins, a newcomer who looked younger than Bridget's brat was given the codename Q-Vier and the kid who doesn't talk much was named L-Elf. Captain Cain himself smiled as he looked down upon the new recruits.

"For the next three years, you will have to learn to get along with your teammates because they will be the ones who you will work with when your training is done. Until then, work hard and learn to become the new backbone of Dorssia. Blitzendegen!" Cain explained. Everyone except Bridget's brat chanted 'Blitzendegen!', earning him some stares. "B-Zwei? Do you know how to say it?"

"Uh..."

"It's in German, and you'll learn the language during your training." Captain Cain turned his attention to the other kids. "During your training, you will have to learn three languages of your choice, but Japanese is one of the languages that you are required to learn because we will eventually wage war against JIOR, and fluency in Japanese is necessary for our infiltration missions. The other languages, you can choose."

Did I forget to mention that I also happen to teach a language in Karlstein Academy? Bulgarian is one of the courses that some kids are interested in learning, though Russian is the most popular language that most Dorssians prefer to learn because the majority of the officers and soldiers in the Dorssian military are Russian. Oh boy, I hope for the best that I get the good kids and I certainly feel nervous if I end up teaching Bridget's brat.

* * *

So this will be a trial fic that encompasses more than one chapter and this is the first time I've written fanfiction since Infinite Stratalia. Right now, I am mostly in alternatehistory dot com, working on my timelines so fanfiction writing will be rusty, and please point out any errors that I made with regards to grammar, information and any tips about Freezing and Valvrave in general would be appreciated.

Also, if this fic works out, I plan to transform it into a NarutoxFreezingxValvrave crossover where Naruto probably dies during the Fourth Shinobi World War, only for his body to be taken by spirit alien-type Magiuses and taken to the world of Valvrave (with the world of Freezing integrated into it). I will also post a modified map of Valvrave because there is an issue that I want to point out with regards to how ARUS and Dorssia are shown:

- ARUS has all of the countries that are in the North and South Atlantic, including the Americas and parts of Africa. Well, from a military point of view, that is just too much to handle and if there are uprisings within those areas, ARUS's military will be overstretched.

- Dorssia's territories consist of the rest of Europe, Libya, Egypt, Mongolia and Russia. If you are the leader of Dorssia, letting France and Spain remain under ARUS control would be a bad idea and controlling Mongolia would just consume more resources. Norway too, is under ARUS control even though a unified Scandinavia would be better off under Dorssian rule.

So here is what I am proposing for a new Valvrave map with some changes:

- ARUS: Both American continents, the British Isles, Iceland, Greenland, South Africa, Morocco and Gibraltar. Britain currently controls the Rock, so it would make more sense to have ARUS control the Rock.

- JIOR: Mongolia goes to JIOR, while Australia and New Zealand would be full fledged members.

- Dorssia: All of Continental Europe, the Middle East (including Iran), and Afghanistan. Africa would be neutral.


End file.
